Hyperion Vision
by diadem ultimatum
Summary: SelphiexSeifer! Selphie wants to join the posse...with some Squinoa


Hyperion Vision

Chapter One

Aw, Come ON!

I don't own the characters. Square does. J But I do own this story. So don't steal it! And in case you skipped over the warning outside, this story is a SelphiexSeifer. I wrote it for a contest. Now lay off my back people! 

****

~Chapter One~

(Selphie's POV)

How come everybody's got somebody? Somebody to love them and care about them? Does anybody out there know? And if you do, can you tell me about it? Because I don't have anybody. I'm the third wheel, the one who always goes out with the couple on the date by themselves. The one that's always there to lend a happy hand. The one who picks up the shattered pieces after the breakup, fixes the make-up, and then becomes the third wheel again, following the couple around. That's what always happens to me. Nobody seems to think that I can even have a relationship! Everybody thinks I'm just some dumb klutzy brunette who's barely five feet tall. Nobody ever sees my good qualities!

Now here I am, the third wheel with Squall and Rinoa. Thankfully, neither one of them has asked me what I think about their relationship, because I'd have to lie to them. Personally, I think that it's over exaggerated and annoying. But I'd just say, "Oh, you guys look so cuuute together!" Because I'm always there to fall back on. Good old Selphie Tilmitt! That's all I am to them. I'm the one that puts back the relationships. And I'm getting so sick of it!! 

Then I saw them-Irvine and his new bimbo. I'd always had it for him, but didn't know it. Unfortunately, when I asked me out I didn't know it. And that's a mistake that can't be fixed with him. Irvine never stays single long enough to ask a girl out twice, and I have more than enough pride to approach him, because he'll probably laugh. 

Rinoa's poking my shoulder, asking me what kind of candy I want when I see them. She sees them too, apparently, and puts her hands on her hips and sticks out her tongue in that general direction. He sees her, and shakes his head, walking towards the arcade with his little girlfriend. By now Squall's over here too, considering he and Rinoa don't spend too much time apart anyways. I can't take it anymore, and run out of the theater as Rinoa yells for me to come back. But I don't want to, and don't think I ever will. That's when I see the worst of my problems that night.

"What's wrong, messenger girl? Irvy-Pervy break your heart?" Seifer asks me, that malicious smirk of his on his face. I resist a very strong urge to flip him off and start beating his head in, and end up with a smile of my own on my face.  
  
"Nope. I can take it." I say, proud of how it sounds coming out of my mouth. He just raises an eyebrow.

"Then why did you come running out of there?" he asked, and Fujin and Raijin walk over to back him up, unless I want to fight, which I don't. Then I get the most absurd idea in the world…but it would prove my point…to all of them! To my friends, that I'm not just the third wheel, and to Seifer that I'm not just the messenger girl.   
  
"Because I wanna join the posse." I say, and Seifer's mouth falls open. Raijin and Fujin just stare at me for a long minute, then Seifer speaks up.

  
"No." he says, and goes to go inside.

"I'm not letting you in there until you let me join the posse!" I shout, and pull out my Strange Vision, blocking the door. Seifer rolls his eyes.

"No." he says again. Now I'm getting mad.

  
"I wanna join the posse!" I shout, and jump up and down. Raijin steps up to him, then, and whispers something into his ear, which causes that damn smirk to return. 

"All right. You have a week to prove that you deserve to stay though." He says, and my eyes widen. I jump up and down, cheering. "Strike one." He says, and I look up at him, confused.

  
"Whaddya mean 'strike one'?" I ask, and he laughs. His laugh sounds like the sound a blue whale makes when it hits its head on an ocean liner, loud and pitiful. 

"Three strikes and you're out. Cheering, smiling, shouting 'Booyaka!', talking about the Garden festival, talking to Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, or Zell, and jumping-up-and down. Those things all give you strikes. I really should've given you two back there, but I'm feeling nice. So I'll let you off with one. Two more, and you won't even have a week." He says, and I look up at him.

"That's not fair!" I shout, and hit him hard on the arm. He seems surprised that a _woman _would dare hit him like that. Well he doesn't know me too well! I'll hit him all I want!

"Strike. Two." He says, clearly angry. I step out of the doorway, but he shakes his head. "We're going somewhere a little more…fun." He says, and beckons for us all to follow him. I walk right next to him.

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying not to sound cheery. I don't care if I have to give up being myself for a week, I'm gonna show him if it's the last thing I do! Well, the way today's going…it just might be!

"To. Eat." He says, and I nod my head. Fujin and Raijin are walking soundlessly behind us. I suddenly get the overwhelming urge to giggle, and have to use every bit of self-control I have to fight it off. Finally, I feel a little better, but that goes away too as soon as I see Seifer's car. 

It's about twenty different colors, and looks like they gave it to him free at "Cars-for-a-Dollar". The windshield is cracked, the door's falling off, the trunk's taped down, and there's no mirrors on the outside. One of the hubcaps is off too. He tries to open the door, but swears colorfully when it…falls off and hits him on the foot. I walk over to see if he's okay, but he's already sitting down on the seat (which has a rip going down the side) and rubbing his foot.

"Are you all right?" I ask him, and he nods.

"Come on, Tilmitt, you didn't think I was gonna let a dumb door like that get me down? I think I did break my toe, though." He says, and Raijin returns with duct tape found somewhere in the back seat, and begins to tape on the door.

  
"You moron! You can't tape on a door!" Fujin snaps in regular speech, and Seifer sees that I'm shocked, so takes it…upon himself to fill me in.

"She's always been like that." He says, and helps Raijin tape down the door.

"I told them they should've gotten a new car a long time ago. But noooo! Nobody ever listens to me!" she yells, and I walk over to her.

"Well, look on the bright side! There could have been no duct tape!" I say, and she raises both eyebrows.

  
"Bright side?" she asks, and I hang my head.

"Oops."

  
"I won't tell. Just don't slip up around them." She says, and I'm surprised. Did Fujin of all people just help me out? Wow. This is too weird!


End file.
